Behind the Fringe
by redpixel
Summary: A few thoughts on the members of SEES, with Minato as the narrator.


**BEHIND THE FRINGE**

**

* * *

**

You'd think I'd be used to this by now, but returning to the dorms each day was like starting a new adventure.

The people I was living with would assume different positions each day, testing my perceptive skills as I greeted them all. They all had their own activities to indulge in, a way to keep up their façade. Everyone has something to hide, even me. It's not like I lie though. I'd be a pretty bad liar. I never tell them when I'm feeling scared, or when I'm feeling down. No, sir! I can always hide my true expression, right behind this fringe.

"Welcome back." That was Mitsuru. Her hair reminded me of a beetroot, a rather large one at that. She always had this look on her face, the one that said, 'Hey! Stand still whilst I judge you!' I wonder if all rich girls are like that?

I didn't respond to Mitsuru vocally. I find it's easier to just give her a nod. She asks questions if she senses something out of place. She'd probably make a good mother. Heck, she's mothering Akihiko-senpai right now.

He's a strange one though. Does he even have a cut under that plaster? I always assumed he was just going for the tough guy look. He would always be stitching his boxing gloves back together as well. He might even give Bebe a run for his money, the way he handles that needle.

"Oh, hey!" The voice of a true angel rang in my ears! Yukari Takeba, I often wondered if she was seeking attention from me. She was crying out for it at the moment. It was a rare occasion she had her shoes and socks off. Okay, so she was painting her nails, but she was really giving my eyes a feast with those legs of hers. Those deliciously crafted legs… Okay, this is going bad places.

"Hey, dude!" Ah, Junpei: The saviour of my thoughts going to bad places. He always had that grin on his face. I saw him making signals with his eyes, as if pointing out the fact that I should be checking out Yukari's legs. I'm way ahead of you, bro!

"I'm going to study!" I chirped in before I was whisked off for ramen, or something. It's not that I didn't enjoy going out, but I just needed to rest for today. All of these trips to Tartarus were really taking it out of me. I couldn't say that to them though. They were all ready to go at a moments notice.

Koromaru was sitting near the table on the second floor. He stared at me with those eyes made of pure delight. I so want to cuddle him right now! I better keep up my image though. Fuuka is sitting right there. I need to look cool.

"Welcome home." Fuuka's voice always filled me with comfort. She was how I pictured my future wife. Quiet, thoughtful, always trying her best. I wonder if she'd get embarrassed if I told her that? But then I may lead her on… She does tend to think about things too much. Whatever.

Ken was sitting alongside Fuuka. He was reading one of those Phoenix Feather... Whatever… It was a manga, anyway. He didn't seem too bothered about my presence, so I just kept walking.

Shinjiro-senpai was standing outside his room. He looked annoyed, as usual. "Tch."

Yes, that's exactly how Shinjiro-senpai greeted everyone. I don't know what I'd done wrong. Maybe my fringe was irritating him? Oh well. Off he goes, right on schedule. I don't want to think about things anymore. I'm so tired.

Me being tired didn't really matter to some though, as arriving in my room I happened to come into contact with Aigis. She was waiting for me, again. "Welcome back. I shall stay by your side tonight as well."

I was too tired to be dealing with this. In fact, I was so tired that I didn't notice that I'd agreed to let Aigis sleep in my bed with me. I decided to leave it be. I brushed my fringe over my eyes as I lay facing the wall. Behind my fringe was the one true place where I could be alone. For the time being, this was all I needed.

* * *

**AUTHOR'S NOTE**

**

* * *

**

Hey!

This very short piece was something of an experiment. I wanted to try a different writing style, using Minato as the narrator, and keeping dialogue to the bare minimum. It's nothing special, but I hope you enjoyed it anyway.

Thanks for reading!


End file.
